Chapter 118 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Hunters
Short Summary Long Summary The Coalition soldiers yell and scramble as the 3rd Division charges at them, panicking after Ivan and Black Snake were beaten so easily. The officer yells for them to stand strong, and aim and fire. The orders are ignored, due to the explosions that take out most of the artillery, now that the 3rd is in range for their attacks. Natsu raises a fist and yells that they’ve reached Magnolia. After the 3rd cheers, Kakashi yells for them to stay close to their squads and spread out, promising that they’ll occupy Magnolia in a matter of hours. The Coalition officer draws his katana, yelling for his men to arms. Unfortunately for him, the others are falling back to regroup with the rest of the troops. He demands that the cowards come back, but he feels someone tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Natsu grinning, and hesitantly says hi. Natsu returns the greeting and knocks him out with a single punch to the jaw. Ukitake states they should’ve known more men were waiting for them in the city proper, dreading what they have planned with resources such as the Gildarts Shift. He calls out to Kakashi and urges him to be wary of possible ambushes. The Commander doesn’t argue with that, knowing that the Coalition probably won’t go for the direct approach and rely on ambushes, their only tactical victory in Hargeon being a result of such moves. Kakashi vows not to fall for that again, knowing the 3rd won’t either. They were actually given express permission by Kakashi and the Fairy Tail members to destroy any structure they think houses an ambush. Kakashi gives the order for his men to keep their eyes peeled, and wishes them good hunting. With the 2nd Division, the opposing Coalition officer gives the order for the artillery to fire. While Luffy protects those nearby with a Gum-Gum Giant Balloon, Sabo is able to deal with other cannonballs with a Fire Fist. Love joins in with a Hifuki no Koduchi, with Darui adding a Storm Style: Laser Circus. Hiashi sends an Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm. Marco launches a Sacred Fire, and Rogue shoots a Shadow Dragon ROAR. As the Coalitionists reel in fear, Luffy nails them with a Gum-Gum Jet Stamp Gatling. Renji decides to do his part, and takes out a line of soldiers with a “Roar, Zabimaru”. An eager Flare promises her Captain she’ll pull her weight and sends a Hair Shower: Thousand Birds. Wyper mutters that Luffy hasn’t changed, and even dragged more people into his insanity. He then grins, saying he admires that lunacy as he fires his Burn Bazooka. Chōjūrō faces another crowd, raises Hiramekarei, and takes out the entire group in a single swing. As Sabo takes out some more with his pipe, thinking that he feels invincible when he’s with his Division. He wonders if this what Dragon felt when gathering the Revolutionary leaders to challenge the world. Sabo then gives the order to spread out and stick to their squads, reminding them that the Coalition will try to cause chaos and separate them. Sabo states they plan to meet up with the 3rd, telling his men not to hesitate to form up with them. Lisa sighs in relief when her Division moves into Magnolia, complimenting their work and wishing them luck. She asks if Baby 5 can tell her what the Coalition is planning. Sobbing, the Pirate says she can’t, and the voice in her head is ordering her to kill the Vizard. Lisa sighs at that and calls Konton a ‘stubborn bastard’. Baby 5 sobs that she can’t even be useful to Lisa, who yells at her to stop crying and making the fight harder. Sniffling, Baby 5 turns her hand into a pistol, and laments that she can’t even kill herself to make up for being useless. Lisa states she didn’t ask for that, claiming she’s perfectly capable of winning. When Baby 5 asks why she hasn’t yet, Lisa repeats that it’s because of the crying, saying any half-decent person would hold back a little because of that. Baby 5 sobs that Lisa is such a kind person, vowing to pay it back one day. After Lisa mutters about this being unbelievable, she thinks she could use this to her advantage. The Vizard notices how sexy the maid outfit is, and calls out to the Pirate. When Baby 5 calms down, Lisa asks how many maid outfits she has. Confused, Baby 5 asks for the question to be repeated, and Lisa does so. Baby 5 hesitantly says she has plenty of extras, since that is what she wears to work. With a perverted grin, Lisa says she’s found a payment. Baby 5 excitedly asks if she can actually repay that kindness. Lisa states that she wants one of the maid outfits, adding that she’s searched for an authentic one for years, shocking the Pirate. Lisa thinks that while cosplaying as a schoolgirl is nice, what with the short skirt and ascot complementing her figure, she is giddy at the possibilities with the maid uniform. Her mind wanders to a harem manga, claiming she could bridge the gap in the social classes with her love for her master. Picturing herself, she states she would be the best girl. As she starts voicing these thoughts, Baby 5 sweat-drops, starting to regret agreeing. Lisa, pointing, says she has new motivation to take the Pirate down, thanking her for that. Smiling at merely being thanked, Baby 5 calls it such a happy moment in a day of sadness. Lisa tells her to wipe that happy expression off her face, since she’ll be trying harder to take her down. After Baby 5 tells her to do her best, Lisa transforms her Zanpakutō with a “Smash, Haguro Tonbō”, saying it’s time for the real fight to begin. Sabo mutters in surprise and asks where the guards are. Hiashi asks if he believes they’re planning to ambush the Alliance. While it’s hard to say, Sabo argues that it’s possible the Coalition Unit is forming up in the center of town to preempt to move to trap and finish them. Sabo still advises them to be on guard against the myriad of possible traps. While Hiashi calls that a sound statement, Speed Jiru confidently says they can handle whatever is thrown at them. Izuru looks at Lisanna and asks if she’s okay. She says she is, it’s just she’s never been to Magnolia without it feeling like home. Izuru promises the Wizard they’ll take the place back. Shūhei nods at that, saying that as comrades they’ll gladly put their lives on the line to take back her homeland. Smiling, Lisanna thanks them and promises to help protect their homes later. Sabo states that they need to get moving, so they can reach the center and meet up with the 3rd. Sabo remembers the plan to separate, spread out, and comb the area on their way to the center of town. The Coalition seems to be making it so easy that it’s obvious it won’t be for long. Deciding to stick to the plan, and having faith his Division will keep their guard up after Kunugi. He assures himself they can handle whatever happens, thinking the town is as good as theirs. One of the 2nd’s squads is moving through Magnolia, with a Whitebeard Pirate saying he doesn’t like how quiet the town is, and a Blue Pegasus Wizard agrees that you’d think the city would be bustling. A Squad 3 Soul Reaper tells them to be quiet, knowing that the Coalition is planning something, ordering them to be on guard. Blueno, hiding from view, activates his Trap Door right underneath the squad, making them fall and sealing their escape. Another squad leader wonders what that was, and a subordinate notes that he heard the screams, but they were cut off before any screams of pain. Blueno sees the man order to others to stay on guard, while telling two soldiers to come with him to see what happened. The CP9 assassin thinks that in the two years following Enies Lobby, he’s increased his Devil Fruit’s usage and range. While he could make a portion of the town vanish, he’s under strict orders not to use the full extent of his powers so as not to put the rest of the Unit at risk. So, he decided to lure Alliance soldiers and pick them off one by one. He notes that the fate of those trapped in Trap Door is worse than death, but it calls it better than they deserve for opposing the World Government and the Coalition. With that, he opens another Trap Door to defeat another squad. He thinks they’re playing right into his hands as he uses their kindness and concern for comrades against them. While Blueno is easily the most emotionless, he was the most aware of his humanity, especially after he saved the rest of CP9 from the Buster Call on Enies Lobby. While some of CP9 let their emotions run wild, Blueno worked to kill his. In his mind, an assassin of justice has no need for humanity and just has to eliminate targets for the World Government. He sees saving his comrades as a moment of weakness, claiming it’ll be the last time, convinced they won’t fail again. As more squads show up, Blueno uses Trap Door again. Sabo realizes something is wrong, having lost contact with the squads. He orders Hiashi to check the area the squads were. With his Byakugan, the Ninja is able to see Blueno, and states that he’s alone there. Shūhei readies his Zanpakutō, but Hiashi asks that he be allowed to go instead. When Jiru questions him playing the hero, Hiashi states that he’s merely the best suited for the situation. The Hyūga explains that they’re no bodies, comparing it to vanishing from existence, so the mystery man’s powers are unknown. He states that his Byakugan can catch anything thrown at him. When Shūhei says not to underestimate lieutenants, Izuru calms him, saying that the Byakugan is best for figuring out an enemy’s abilities. Shūhei apologizes for his temper, while Lisanna states the Hyūga won’t be going alone. When Hiashi raises an eyebrow at that, Lisanna wonders if he thinks she won’t be much help. Hiashi says he’s simply trying to understand how she’ll help. Lisanna states that she can pull Hiashi out of danger in case he can’t beat their enemy. She transforms into a harpy with her Takeover Magic: Animal Soul, proving she can do it easily. Sabo agrees that Hiashi needs someone shadowing him in the worst-case scenario. Unable to argue, Hiashi asks that Lisanna just shadow instead of fight alongside him, saying they’re both dead if she’s injured. She grabs Hiashi’s shoulders with her talons, and asks him to be her eyes. When the two lift off, Sabo asks them to be careful, guessing they’re dealing with spatial manipulation or wiping people from existence. With that, the two head off to Blueno. Sabo orders the others to maintain diamond formation, and keep their eyes open. NaNaNa Najahkoop hides in the shadow of the buildings on the 3rd’s side of Magnolia, watching the soldiers go from building to building as they sweep the city. The Sternritter calls it too easy, not minding having to observe so many enemies at once. Smirking, he states he didn’t get to analyze everyone’s signature due to needing to focus on the higher-ups in the last war, but he sees absolute victory as coming from taking down everyone who opposes the Coalition. NaNaNa revels at the opportunity to observe and analyze people who use Reishi, Chakra, and Magic. Although he admits that method will be difficult in dealing with Pirates. He states that he’s looking forward to the chance to go all out, after Bazz B shot him in the back in the last war of his. He promises to blast them all with his Schrift while he smiles. NaNaNa finishes his analysis, and turns to the squad, calling them fools and trash that’s easy to read. He states they’re prime targets of his Schrift, U, The Underbelly. He activates his Schrift, and all squad members scream and collapse as they’re paralyzed. NaNaNa states that the paralysis is permanent, but they won’t die until the end of their natural lives, calling it a crueler fate than what his comrades can give. He states that there is nothing more enjoyable than finding the weakness to his enemy’s power and paralyzing them. He finishes another analysis and takes out another Alliance squad. As he looks at other squads, he calls it too easy, comparing the gap between the rank-and-file and higher-ups to the one present in the Coalition. He chuckles that he could end the war singlehandedly if he had the time to analyze everyone. NaNaNa then wonders who’ll stumble in range next, hoping he’ll get someone who matters while calling the possibility exciting. Several other squads converge on where the squads fell, and Evergreen asks what happened to them. Bickslow observes that they’re still alive, but completely immobile. Usually, people who win their fights would deal the killing blow, but not this time. Narrowing his eyes, Bickslow thinks that whoever did this is incapable of delivering a killing blow instantly, so the power is related to paralysis. Having said that, Bickslow knows not to let his guard down, and that the Coalition is more than capable of the deathblow. With that, he orders his dolls to comb the area and find the man. They repeat the order and fly off. NaNaNa watches with interest, calling the two a knight and a bespectacled girl with ‘big tits’ stronger than the others. He calls it a pain that he won’t be able to act without incapacitating them, but he needs time for analysis. Knowing the dolls will find him, NaNaNa remains confident his analysis can’t be stopped once started. He tells “Mr. Knight and Four-Eyed Big-Tits” that they’re finished, revealing how horrible he is at creating insults. Hidan and Kakuzu stride over corpses of 2nd grunts, with the former bored and calling it lame. Kakuzu asks what he expected of the rank-and-file, saying the Coalition’s are just as useless. He muses that enemy armies must share in misery sometimes, remembering his experience with bad rations and low morale. Grinning, the miser then points out enemies that aren’t rank and file. Haruta states that the Akatsuki has graced them with their ‘disgusting presence’. Grinning, Hidan says that isn’t very nice while Kakuzu retorts that this is coming from a Pirate. Haruta calls himself a family man to the Whitebeards first, and a pirate second. While Kakuzu calls him a hypocrite, Haruta draws his sword, claiming they were in the wrong when they teamed up with the World Government to end the Pirate Era and take his family from him. Kakuzu claims it’s nothing personal, calling it good business. Hidan states it’s always personal when he sacrifices to Jashin. The Zealot then tells the Miser to let him go ahead to show these ‘losers’. Shrugging, Kakuzu just tells him to try and not get killed. Scowling, Hidan mutters that his partner says that every time. He then gives a maniacal grin as he readies his scythe, saying they can’t kill him. Pantherlily notes this won’t be easy now that they’re dealing with the Akatsuki. Levy recalls the encounters the 2nd had with the Ninja Terrorists so far. As Haruta speeds towards Hidan, with Hiyori close behind, Levy yells that they can’t charge head on. Before she can finish talking, Haruta slashes the Ninja four times, once across the throat. Hiyori leaps at Kakuzu and transforms her Zanpakutō with a “Butcher them, Kubikiri Orochi”. Kakuzu easily blocks the attack with his arms, with Hiyori says they’re all going to fight and like it. Kakuzu laughs that him staying out was being nice to both sides. He was giving Hidan time on his ‘useless’ religion, and sparing the six from an unfair slaughter. Hiyori says he should be regretting that now that Hidan has been sliced. Kakuzu asks if she’s sure about that. Levy yells at her two comrades for not listening, and reveals that Hidan is immortal, shocking Haruta. Hidan gasps as his wounds heal, saying it still hurts when he’s cut open. Fearful, Levy states that while she heard about the fights in Clover Town, it’s horrifying to see it in person. Cursing at running into an immortal, Pantherlily transforms into battle mode. Hidan swings his scythe to force Haruta back, and yells at Kakuzu for calling his religion useless, claiming it’s the only true path to salvation. Casually forcing Hiyori back, Kakuzu argues that the way to salvation is money, prompting the priest to call him a greedy heathen. Hidan then leans back to avoid decapitation, cursing after his throat is sliced and starts to regenerate. He calls Haruta too fast for his liking, suggesting that he take a leg before beginning his ritual. Droy hops in with a Chain Plant, wrapping around and restraining Hidan. While the mad priest is annoyed, Kakuzu states he hasn’t seen plant manipulation since facing Hashirama, but laughs that it’s so weak in comparison. Droy yells for Haruta to move in while the enemy is tied up. The Pirate speeds forward, but is stopped by Kakuzu. The Akatsuki veteran notes how fast Haruta is, saying he was almost beaten despite how close he was. Haruta observes that Kakuzu was quick to defend, asking if immortality has limits. Kakuzu states that he just hates having to put Hidan back together, with Haruta grinning that he’ll hate what’s coming. Hiyori Flash Steps past Kakuzu, right at Hidan. The miser starts to move, but he sees Jet come at him with High Speed. The Wizard hits Kakuzu’s head with a Heavenward Falcon, but the Ninja doesn’t budge. Jet cries out in pain and clutches his leg, wondering if he’s made of iron, prompting a chuckle from Kakuzu. Hiyori tries to swing her Shikai, hoping to see Hidan come back to life after his head is cleaved in two. Grinning, Hidan says he doesn’t want that and leaps back to uproot the chains. Despite the restraint, Hidan is able to freely move and avoid the attacks. Pantherlily readies his blade, and tells Levy to stand firm, knowing it’ll be tough. Levy states she isn’t backing down, prompting Pantherlily to smile and say he didn’t expect Gajeel’s woman to back down from anything. Levy turns red at that, sees Pantherlily’s troll-face, and calls him an annoying cat in embarrassment. Darui raises his Cleaver Sword, saying the match might be dull. Bazz-B chuckles at that, saying he’s hurt and people usually say more when they come across him. Darui admits he can see why with the Mohawk, but calls it too much of a pain to care about looks. Bazz-B calls that silly, and says the least he can get for the effort into his Mohawk is a compliment. Jenny gapes at that, wondering who would compliment such a stupid hairstyle in her eyes. Darui shrugs and acquiesces, surprising Jenny. Darui states the Mohawk makes Bazz-B look ready to fight, adding that that’s cool. The Sternritter laughs, but states that the Ninja’s droopy eyes make it impossible to be taken seriously. Frowning, Darui asks if he can’t find something nice to say about him. Thinking it over, Bazz-B calls the Cleaver Sword “badass”, saying that makes him look ready for a fight. Liking that they’re being so friendly, Bazz-B asks for his opponent’s name. When Darui introduces himself as the right-hand man of the Raikage, Bazz-B is immediately interested, saying that he’s been waiting for a good fight. Bazz-B introduces himself as a Sternritter with the H, The Heat. He powers up and generates flames, guessing that it’s pretty self-explanatory. Darui senses that he’s at least as strong as Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Turning to the three rank-and-file members of his squad, he orders them to keep moving to the center of town while Jenny backs him up. When they protest leaving the two alone, Darui insists there’s no time to waste, urging them to push on while claiming he’ll be fine. After Jenny gives a reassuring nod, the three run past Bazz-B. When it’s pointed out him letting anyone run past seems counterproductive, Bazz-B states he doesn’t care, knowing that the further in they get, the more their lives are in danger. On top of that, Bazz-B couldn’t care less about the Coalition’s intentions, having his own reasons for being there. When the Sternritter promises to burn them to a crisp before they find out those reasons, Darui promises that it won’t be easy and asks Jenny if she’s ready. She adamantly says she is, wondering why her Captain would need her help if he’s so strong, thinking the others might need her help. Darui states she’d be a huge help, seeing a possible a need for backup in case he can’t win alone. When Jenny asks if the others should’ve stayed, Darui admits they would’ve been in the way and he didn’t like the idea of them as meat shields. Bazz-B promises that the two can’t beat him, saying he’s on a completely different level than most other Sternritter. This is no exaggeration, easily being amongst the strongest Sternritter aside from Jugram and the Schutzstaffel, indicated by being able to stay the rebellious man he is. Going through Hand Signs, Darui chastises Bazz-B for giving away his powers so quickly, claiming he sees a weakness. With that, the Cloud Ninja sends a Water Style: Rushing Deluge. Grinning, Bazz-B sends out a wall of flames so intense that it manages to completely evaporate the water. Needless to say, Darui is surprised that the flames are that intense. With a cocky grin, Bazz-B says he forgot to mention something, and he should put things into context. He asks if they’re aware of who was the Head Captain of Soul Society before Shunsui. Having heard Love, Lisa, Shūhei, and Izuru speak highly of him, Darui asks if he’s talking about Yamamoto. Bazz-B confirms it, and reveals that the veteran had the strongest fire Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka. The legends said the flames were so intense they could make the moisture in the air evaporate. Mockingly, Bazz-B reveals that he’s strong enough to cancel that out, utterly terrifying his opponents. Darui mutters about their situation, so Jenny states there is no turning back now. Darui sighs at that, apologizing for dragging the Wizard into this fight, but Jenny is adamant about doing her part. Bazz-B praises their resolve, and promises to make their deaths quick and painless for it. Seeing the Sternritter point his finger, Jenny quickly uses Machina Soul: Defense Form. With a Burner Finger 1, Bazz-B hits Jenny painfully in the chest. While it doesn’t truly injure the Wizard, the fire breaks through the armor and inflicts second and third degree burns. As Jenny is able to stay standing, Darui thinks that he barely saw that attack. Blowing on his finger like the end of a gun, Bazz-B calls himself ‘badass’ with the power of The Heat. The Sternritter claims that he’ll need only one finger to win. It hits Darui just how difficult this will be. Boa Hancock sees an opponent approach her squad, with her sisters and three rank-and-file standing behind her. The grunts recall the man destroying another squad with thorns, and just how horrified their comrades were. One tries to run away, despite Hancock’s protest, and Äs Nödt fires Reishi thorns at the man. Hancock is able to block most with a Haki-imbued leg, but the last thorn impales the grunt in the head, prompting a terrified scream before he dies. Hancock calls the Sternritter a sadistic monster that preys on the fears of others. Äs mocks hurt at being called a monster, retorting that Hancock was able to block his Spirit Weapon, then wondering if that was Haki. Hancock notes how casual Äs is, thinking the ‘freak’ should be well aware who he’s dealing with. Äs wonders if he was called a monster because of his appearance, thinking someone so superficial would find him unsettling. Hancock asks if she was just called superficial, which her sisters confirm. When she asks if she is, Marigold adamantly says no, with Sandersonia calling the man rude. Hancock calls Äs rude and every bit a man as every other ‘disgusting cretin’, meaning he should fall to her beauty. The former Warlord fires a Love-Love Beam, but it does absolutely nothing to a laughing Äs. While Sandersonia yells that it’s impossible, Marigold is in utter disbelief that someone other than Luffy, Sasuke, and a Demon can withstand it. Indignant, Hancock yells that it’s unfair that more and more people can withstand her beauty, calling herself the greatest in the universe. She wonders how so many people don’t carry dirty thoughts. With an eerie laugh, Äs states that while he enjoys tormenting those who battle him, the only emotion besides loyalty to Yhwach is fear. Äs states that he fears confronting an enemy too strong, disappointing Yhwach, dying a horrible death, going to hell, and not being able to make others experience his fear. He claims that fear is the driving emotion of all life, and that all other emotions are nothing but lies. Angered, Hancock asks if that includes love. Äs uncaringly confirms it, claiming it’s just a false emotion made up to find a way to live happily. Enraged, Hancock yells at that, concerning her sisters. Hancock calls the words disgusting, saying she’ll take pleasure in taking him down. Äs feels the willpower as Hancock lets losses her Conqueror’s Haki. As Hancock curses the Sternritter, her sisters urge her to compose herself and her Haki, while the grunts are knocked out. Äs doesn’t move an inch, and Hancock lets up her Haki when she sees it has no effect. Calling her foolish, Äs asks if she thinks she can dominate someone who’s already terrified of someone else. He explains that he’s aware of how Conqueror’s Haki works, with willpower being used to subdue someone. While he admits Hancock’s physical strength is definitely greater than his own, he claims his willpower is far greater after being tempered by experiencing his greatest fears. He recalls watching those around him slaughtered, lying in a hospital with an uncertain fate, wondering if he’ll go to heaven or hell, plus actually dying. Smirking, Äs boasts that among the Sternritter, only Jugram has a greater willpower. He raises his Spiritual Pressure, saying he wants to plunge them all into fear. With an insane gleam in his eyes, Äs yells to see looks of fear and despair. Hancock vows to not lose and survive the battle to see Luffy. Rustyrose looks at Franky strike his pose, poetically calling it fate to fight personalities as large as the world. He asks if the cyborg will just stand there posing, or if he’ll fight. Finishing, Franky calls it honorable that the Wizard didn’t attack while he was posing, but takes that back as he wonders if it was something else. Rustyrose explains that he was confused by the behavior. He then starts the duel with an Arc of Embodiment: Jet Black Sword. Franky quickly blocks it with Star Shield, admitting that he’s never seen magic like this. Rustyrose explains that it’s Lost Magic, calling Arc of Embodiment and unbeatable magic that extends as far as the imagination. He proclaims himself the third strongest of Grimoire Heart’s Seven Kin, saying he could easily crush the pirate. Scowling at the mere thought of such magic, Franky asks where’s the pride and effort in his craft, claiming that this takes all the fun out of making something. Flexing, Franky explains that he made his cyborg body from scratch. Rustyrose calls it poetic that that the work-in-progress is facing the finished product, wondering if their match was predetermined by the heavens. He says they should see who’ll win the fight. Suigetsu and Jūgo stare at their opponent. When the latter calls to the former, he remains silent. Once Suigetsu finally speaks, he calls it weird their opponent is angular, prompting a face-fault from everyone else. Jūgo urges his friend to not focus on that. Kaku leaps down, saying Suigetsu is hypocritical to call him strange, claiming he needs a good old-fashioned beating. Seeing the two swords, Suigetsu grins as he draws the Executioner’s Blade, saying he hasn’t had a fight with a swordsman since the war started. Kaku smiles at the youthful enthusiasm, but states it’ll just lead to death. Suigetsu retorts that Kaku can’t be that much older than him, and is validated when told the assassin is 25. Suigetsu says he’ll gladly treat him like an old man if he talks like one. Returning the grin, Kaku says he’s still the elder with much to teach about battle. The assassin promises a lesson in pain, and a spanking so brutal that Suigetsu won’t sit properly for a week if he survives. The Mist Ninja vows not to die until he has reformed the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Suigetsu then asks for the others to back him up, with Jūgo surprised he wants their aid against a swordsman. While Suigetsu does want to fight Kaku alone, he knows the higher-ups will get onto him for that, plus he’s confident with Jūgo on his side. Suigetsu repeats the question, prompting Jūgo to remember his resolve found at Hargeon. After Jūgo promises to do everything he can, the other soldiers stand up ready to back-up. Grinning, Suigetsu says it’s six on one, with Kaku admitting the odds aren’t favorable, but claiming he can easily handle it. Smiling in spite of his Indoctrination, Gin notes most of the Unit has confronted an enemy, with a few still waiting for a worthy opponent. The Soul Reaper states he doesn’t care about winning for the Coalition, or seeking worthy opponents, but in making sure Rangiku survives the day. She looks in horror at her dearest friend, while Tōshirō glares at the man, not forgiving him for how he treated Momo. Sasuke looks back and forth between the Soul Reapers, wondering what their history is. While Rangiku is still in disbelief at Konton bringing him back, Gin muses about fate bringing them together. Rangiku asks why Gin has come there if he doesn’t care about the war, prompting to admit he can’t refuse Konton’s Indoctrination, or ignore Rangiku when her life is in danger. Tōshirō disdainfully calls Gin twisted for confronting them with intent to kill. Smiling, Gin calls him a child, claiming this is his way of protecting Rangiku. He thinks he needs to make it clear how strong her foes are, stressing the need for her to become stronger. He laments that even he is not her friend anymore thanks to Konton. Frowning, Gin readies his Zanpakutō, thinking it’s his responsibility to protect Rangiku, even if Konton is making him fight her. He thinks it’s either him who fights her, or someone who will undoubtedly kill her. He mentally apologizes for this being all he can do, and extends his blade with a “Shoot ‘em dead, Shinsō”. Tōshirō yells for his squad to dodge, and they promptly scramble to do so. The young captain readies his Zanpakutō, saying he doesn’t care if Gin cares about Rangiku or is Indoctrinated, calling him a threat to the Alliance that needs to be dealt with, and that it’s fitting he’ll get to do it. Smirking, Gin practically invites him to do so, saying he can’t make it easy for him. Sasuke gets in between the Soul Reapers. When Tōshirō orders him to move, the Uchiha simply says he won’t. When the captain asks for a good reason, Sasuke points out Gin’s Indoctrination, and asks if he or Rangiku can be trusted to fight him. The Ninja explains that Rangiku is emotionally compromised, and Tōshirō’s grudge is clouding his mind to the point he could kill Gin. Tōshirō asks why he should care, saying he can’t forgive Gin for hurting so many people for no reason. Sasuke stresses that he isn’t asking for forgiveness, but for him to think. If Gin is Indoctrinated, that means he would’ve rather joined the Alliance over the Coalition. That means he’s more valuable to the Alliance alive, and since the Soul Reapers aren’t up to that task, that leaves Sasuke. The Ninja orders for them keep pushing to the center, claiming they’d be of more help to the others. Tōshirō halfheartedly curses Sasuke and gives the order to move. With one last sad look, Rangiku begs Sasuke not to kill Gin. With surprising emotion, Gin yells that Rangiku stays, claiming he won’t allow her to face those who’ll kill her. Gin extends his blade with a Shinsō, but Sasuke blocks it with his own sword, telling the Soul Reaper his fight is with him. Gin angrily calls Sasuke a brat for putting Rangiku in danger, claiming she’s safer with him. Sasuke calls that a lie, spelling it out that Gin will kill Rangiku thanks to Konton’s Indoctrination, bluntly saying she’s in danger no matter what. Gin asks if that’s why Sasuke sent the others away, knowing the difference in strength. Sasuke says it was one reason, on top of Tōshirō’s grudge which would stop him from holding back. Shrugging, Gin admits the grudge is justified, what with emotionally tormenting Momo, claiming he had every right to come at him with intent to kill. The Soul Reaper admits that he’s impressed that Sasuke still wants to take him in, even though he deserves to die, calling his focus on what’s important impressive. Sasuke reveals that while all Indoctrinated are of more value alive, he has personal reasons for taking Gin alive. He notes that in spite of how protective Gin was of Rangiku, he’s still regarded as a villain, knowing there’s more to the story and feeling it strike a familiar chord. Smiling, Gin states Sasuke is one of the most interesting people he’s come across. Saying he likes him, Gin suggests that they go at it, possibly giving insight as to the reasons behind feeling a kindred spirit. Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke nods at that. Rob Lucci and the First Raikage search for worthy opponents, not wanting to waste time on the week. Kalifa waits in the shadows for an ambush, having no such qualms. The rank and file of both sides clash together, with the Alliance having the advantage in numbers. Although, the Coalitionists are pulling back as if they planned on meeting in the center of Magnolia. At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, two individuals stand within. Tempester calls it strange that he can’t remember his name, while never forgetting his bloodlust. The Commander of the Unit tells the Demon to calm himself, promising that he’ll have his chance soon. He reminds his subordinate how important he is to the battle’s success, not wanting him to waste that role so soon. After thinking it over, Tempester finally remembers the plan, calling it a good one. Laughing, the commander states the plan will bring the destruction of two Alliance divisions at once. Tempester sees the man’s face as he leans out of the shadows, still in shock at who it is. Cruelly smile, the man says he can’t wait to watch them die. Omake: Ten Little Idiots Part 2 Massaging his back, Anko nervously asks who Ryuzaki007 thinks the killer is. The co-author admits it’s too early to find out, but Pegasus did say they all had a motive. Handing the man his drink, Ultear notes they should hurry if they don’t want to die. She points out to a confused Anko that this is live and actually happening. Anko, realizing ND put ten people in a room, while knowing one was a serial killer, asks what he was thinking. Ultear asks if she really wants to know, with Anko giving a negative on that. L takes his seat, calling it a crappy situation with a stinking corpse, a cold-blooded murderer, and eight targets. All of this without his cake, prompting Sasha to moan in joy at the thought of food. Annoyed, Edward is in disbelief they’re thinking about food at a time like this. L protests that food helps him think, and he wants to solve this murder before dawn when the security is lifted. Krillin agrees, but wonders how, pointing out that Pegasus died because of a trap that left no clues. L retorts that they have the envelopes, and Pegasus said that while they’re all guilty of murder, only one was a coldblooded killer. Lelouch, catching on, wonders if looking at the envelopes will give the answer. L asks everyone to hand him their envelopes so he can read it off, explaining to a suspicious Kimblee that he needs to make sure nothing is left out. When Cinder points out they won’t know about his own, L tosses his envelope to her, promising her the whole truth. L reveals he was on the trial of a different murderer, and he shot an innocent man by mistake. While he was assured that it was an honest mistake, and he couldn’t take the risk while in the dark, he’s still haunted to this day. Cinder confirms it, and praises him for his honesty. L then looks at Cinder’s file, and asks if she burned a man to death while testing her new powers. She claims it was an accident, but some good came out of it since Salem healed her voice after it. While Light questions this, L states there’s no way to prove it was intentional. He then sees Krillin’s file which states he cut a man in half with his Destructo Disk. Krillin admits the attack was hard to control at the time, and he had no idea someone was on that mountain. Having said that, he immediately used the Dragon Balls to bring him back, surprised Pegasus is using this against him. L then flips to Light’s file, asking if he seriously killed someone without that cursed Death Note. Light states it was an accident in self-defense when he was jumped. L just rolls his eyes and moves to Edward’s, which he calls grotesque. Edward admits it was botched alchemy when someone volunteered for an experiment. He had no choice but to put him down once it went wrong. L then sees Hange’s file, and is appropriately disgusted. She admits that she got pulled into some twisted experiments early in her career to study the Titans’ anatomy. She claims to have accidently struck a prisoner who volunteered. Shaking his head in disbelief, L flips to Sasha’s file, detailing that she stabbed a trainee to death for food. She adamantly calls it an accident that the tribune acquitted her for. L sees that Lelouch shot a politician while acting as ‘Zero’ for his support of Britannia. The revolutionary claims the man had an epiphany and died in repentance so the country could be sent into chaos, also calling it odd this is the death used against him by Pegasus. Finally, L sees that Kimblee killed an Ishvalan chief trying to surrender and negotiate a ceasefire. Kimblee argues that he was under orders, plus he acted in self-defense when he figured out it was a set-up. L sighs that all they have is pictures and basic information, thinking that Pegasus probably kept more information in his car, which they can’t get to. While Edward mutters that they’ve made no progress, L argues that it’s a good start now that they know of the crimes committed. Sasha asks how that’s a good start, agreeing with ‘the midget’. Edward naturally rages at that, having to be held back by Light and Cinder. L explains that they all know how violent everyone can be and how they’d kill someone, and starts to combine that with the fact the first victim died due a trap. Sasha cuts him off and tears at her hair, cursing that it’s too complicated. Despite Hange trying to calm her down, Sasha complains about how angry, scared, and hungry she is. As she proceeds to march to the kitchen, saying she’ll get something from the pantry, Kimblee points out that it’s locked. With a dark expression, Sasha says she has her methods. In a few seconds, everyone hears a loud crash, and see Sasha break the door down with sheer rage. As Sasha munches on bread loaves, Krillin jokes that they won’t die of an empty stomach, earning a frown from Kimblee. L asks if there’s any cake, but Sasha starts to choke. Lelouch tells her to stop and answer the question, but she starts to foam at the mouth, prompting Edward to realize something is wrong. He’s unable to reach her before she collapses, and he confirms that she died of poisoning. Krillin asks how he knows, suggesting the Fullmetal Alchemist is the killer. Cinder adds that it makes sense, saying he pretended to care about her, knowing she will die, so he could freak them all out by saying what did it. While Edward insists he didn’t kill her, Hange moans in horror for her comrade. Lelouch starts to show sympathy, but Hange yells not to be touched, saying no one can be trusted. As she’s walking away, Hange yells that she doesn’t trust any of them, saying she can survive the night alone. When L urges them to stick together, Hange retorts that it worked so well for Sasha, leaving their view. Edward, walking away, states he’s leaving and will survive alone. When Light mutters in exasperation, Edward yells for him to shut up, cursing them out for accusing him of murder. When Cinder says they have the right idea, Lelouch points out how bad an idea going off alone is in horror movies. Cinder adamantly says she can’t trust any of them, knowing the mansion is a deathtrap, agreeing that she’s safer alone. This opens the floodgate, and everyone else starts to leave, hatefully glaring at each other. When only Light and L are left, the latter asks if the former is going to leave. Light says he can’t risk it, pointing out the detective could be the killer, and leaves. L remembers the poem, and knowing that hunger can be a vice, he realizes it’s playing out just like the words. Nine Little Idiots, divided and full of hate One had a vice, and then there were eight. Appearing Characters Natsu Dragneel Kakashi Hatake Jūshirō Ukitake Monkey D. Luffy Love Aikawa Darui Hiashi Hyūga Marco Rogue Cheney Renji Abarai Flare Corona Wyper Chōjūrō Lisa Yadōmaru Baby 5 Speed Jiru Izuru Kira Shūhei Hisagi Lisanna Strauss Blueno NaNaNa Najahkoop Evergreen Bickslow Hidan Kakuzu Haruta Levy McGarden Pantherlily Hiyori Sarugaki Droy Jet Bazz-B Jenny Realight Äs Nödt Boa Hancock Boa Marigold Boa Sandersonia Rustyrose Franky Suigetsu Hōzuki Jūgo Kaku Gin Ichimaru Rangiku Matsumoto Tōshirō Hitsugaya Sasuke Uchiha Rob Lucci Kalifa First Raikage Tempester The Commander Omake Ryuzaki007 Anko Mitarashi Ultear Milkovich Sasha Brause L Krillin Edward Elric Cinder Fall Solf J. Kimblee Lelouch Vi Britannia Hange Zöe Light Yagami Abilities Magic * Shadow Dragon Roar * Hair Shower: Thousand Birds * Takeover Magic ** Animal Soul * Chain Plant * High Speed ** Heavenward Falcon * Machina Soul ** Defense Form * Arc of Embodiment ** Jet Black Sword Jutsu * Storm Style: Laser Circus * Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm * Byakugan * Water Style: Rushing Deluge * Sharingan Weapons * Burn Bazooka * Hiramekarei * Cleaver Sword * Executioner’s Blade Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Haki * Conqueror’s Haki Quincy Powers * Reishi Thorns Devil Fruit * Gum Gum Fruit * Flame Flame Fruit * Door Door Fruit Schrift * The Underbelly * The Heat Zanpakuto * Zabimaru * Haguro Tonbō * Kubikiri Orochi * Shinsō (神鎗, God Spear) Techniques * Gum-Gum Giant Balloon * Gum-Gum Jet Stamp Gatling * Fire Fist * Hifuki no Koduchi * Sacred Fire * Trap Door * Burner Finger 1 * Star Shield Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 117 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Get Out of My Way Next Chapter: Chapter 119 (Fairy Tail Campaign): And the Hunted Category:Magnolia Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign